Unexpected visitors and surprises
by anna42hmr
Summary: An unexpected visitor at Louises flat brings a few surprises for Russ, but will they be good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

She wished she had not bumped into Russ in the village, but as luck would have it, she did, "hi Louise, how are you," Russ asked, "good thanks Russ, sorry, I cant stop, I am in a bit of a rush, I am expecting an important call at the salon" . It was a lie of course, but she was too worried that she would let something slip, or that Russ could tell she was hiding something. She promised her she would keep the secret, and it was not her secret to tell, besides he would find out soon enough. "no problem Louise, see you around," "bye". Louise sighed a sigh of relief.

As she headed back to the salon, she noticed Mercedes sneak up behind Russ, and wondered what he saw in her. She also could not help thinking back to that telephone call a week ago, the repercussions of which she had know idea what was to happen. She only hoped that it would turn out for the best and that the past could be overcome, but only time would tell. And that time would be very soon indeed.

Flashback to the phone call - "Louise, its me, I hope you don't mind, but I have a favour to ask", "of course, what is it" "I was wondering if I could come and stay with you for a few days?" "of course you can, I would love the company, its been so quiet since Mel and Sophie died, but are you sure it is a good idea, he is still here in the village and it will be very hard to hide the truth from him?" "I know Louise, that's partly why I want to come, its about time I find out the truth, if not for my sake, for Lucy's and if it turns out how I hope it will (she pauses, dreading of the alternative possibility) he has a right to know, and choose what he wants to do" "A lot of time has passed though, are you sure it's a good idea" "I have to do it Lou, else I will spend the rest of my life and Lucy's wondering, I need some closure one way or another" "what if it is not the closure you want" "then I will have to deal with it, I am a lot stronger than I was when I was last in Hollyoaks" "that's true, of course you are welcome here, I would like the company, and it has been a while" "thanks Louise, plus it will give me a chance to pay my respects to Joe, and the twins, and to visit the graves, I still cant believe they are gone, I could not have got through what happened if it was not for the three of them." "I know what you mean, when I still sometimes come back to the flat at night, and half expect them to be here, I just does not make sense, I will definitely welcome the company, when will you be flying out?" "I should be able to fly out in a week or two, I will call you and let you know the details, are you sure that we wont be imposing" "of course not, and I cant wait to see Lucy, the pictures you emailed me the other month were so sweet." "thanks Louise, you have been great for keeping the secret all this time, I know I should have told him before, but I just couldn't find the strength to do it" "no problem hun, call me as soon as you get the flight details, and I will get the room sorted for you both," "bye" "bye"

End flashback

Well, what did you think, my first attempt at fan fic ever, I will hopefully have the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Louise is on the phone again, making plans

"Cant wait until tomorrow,"

"Me neither, are you sure you don't want me to get you from the airport, I am sure I can leave the salon for a little while"

"Don't worry, I can grab a taxi from the airport, you know what flights are like, it will probably be delayed anyway"

"If your sure you can manage with yours and Lucys's things"

"Believe me, I have had plenty of practice juggling the pram, the baby and whatever else I am carrying, are you sure you don't mind me staying for a couple of weeks"

"Don't be silly, of course I don't mind, when you get here, come to the salon and I will give you my spare set of keys to the flat, so you can come and go as you please"

"Thanks Lou, I appreciate it, anyway I have to go, as I have the last bits and pieces to finish packing, see you tomorrow"

"yes, see you tomorrow, if you change your mind about a lift give me a call"

"thanks, will do, bye"

"bye"

Just as Louise finishes the call, in walks Mercedes to the salon, to speak to Carmel, Louise cant help but have a grin on her face, knowing that what is about to happen, will wipe the smile of Mercedes face, for some reason Louise could never bring herself to even be in the same room as Mercedes.

The next day, a young woman waits at the airport, trying to calm a restless baby, whilst looking at the departure boards, at the same time eager that her flight would be announced, but at the same time fearful of the consequences of what would meet her when she arrives at her destination. A few minutes later, she hears a call over the tannoy announcing her plane is about to board "oh well," she tells the baby, "here we go, no turning back now," The mother and daughter head towards the gate, about to take a flight that could determine the rest of their future.

Meanwhile Louise and Carmel are at the salon, Louise is quite fidgety and keeps checking her phone. "Expecting a call from someone, who is he? You would not be keeping a mystery man in the background would you?" "Ha ha, no nothing like that, a friend of mine is flying in from Rome, and is staying with me for a couple of weeks, I was just checking incase she calls to say she has changed her mind about me picking her up from the airport" "oh, I thought you were hiding some hunk from me for a minute there" Carmel joked. "I wish" Louise responded, only half joking. The girls continue to chat whilst working, until Carmel's next customer comes into the salon.

Several hours later, the mystery visitors got out of the taxi, out side of the salon. She paid the taxi driver, and walked into the salon, with Lucy in the pram, "can I help you" asked Carmel,

"I am meeting Louise, is she around"

"Yeah she is, she is in the back, I will just go fetch her"

"No need here I am," answered Louise as she walks into the salon reception area, the two girls hug, and then Louise sees Lucy in the pram, and cant resist picking her up. "She is beautiful, the pictures you have emailed me have not done her justice!" Louise cooed over the baby "thanks Louise, though you would not say that when she is screaming her head off in the middle of the night!" she joked,

"You would not do that for your mummy would you Lucy" Louise said to the yawning baby.

"I know lets get you two to the flat, where we can get you settled in, and I can get us some lunch"

"That's a great idea, as I am starving, I could not face eating the meals on the flight, I was too nervous to eat before"

"Your not having second thoughts about this are you?"

"No nothing like that, it is time that I find out the truth once and for all, besides I am not the only one who deserves answers, he does to."

"If you don't mind though, I might go to the church later and go to Joes, Sophie's and Mel's graves, I want to say my good byes, especially as I could not get back for the funerals"

"I am sure they would understand, it is not like you chose not to come back for the funerals, there was no way you could have gone"

"I know, you are right Louise, but sometimes, I feel guilty that I could not come back"

"That's nonsense, Lucy needed you, there was no way you could have left her, the three of them would have understood that"

Louise and her guests go back to the flat, and have a gossip and lunch whilst unpacking. Meanwhile at the salon, Mercedes comes in "where's the dragon lady" she asks Carmel, "if you mean Louise, she has a friend and a baby staying with her, she has gone to settle them in the flat" "she has friends, who would want to be friends with her" "that's not fair Mercedes, she is not that bad when you get to know her" "no thanks, I will take your word for it, who is this friend of hers any way" "not sure, I think her name was Annie, or something like that" only saw her for a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Russ could not help it, but as he walked past the church, he could not help feeling compelled to go to the graves. Three of his friends died because of his brother, and to Russ, it still made no sense. None of the events of the last couple of years made sense to Russ, from Sam going to prison the first time, his parents split and the later reunion, to the rapes of the girls, to loosing the one person he truly had loved.

At the grave of the twins, he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt over the way he treated Sophie at the end, and knowing that there was no way he could make up for it. Russ could never turn the clock back, though he and Mercedes were going well, they got on great and there was a spark between them, it was nothing like the spark that he felt for her, and deep down, he new if SHE had stayed, he would not have looked twice at Sophie, or Mercedes for that matter. Russ was determined not to dwell on the past though, and was determined to prove everyone wrong. He knew most of his friends and Sophie's friends were waiting for him and Mercedes to fail. At the twins' grave, there was a beautiful bouquet of fresh white roses that must have been left there only a short while ago.

As he walked away from the twins grave, and over to the other end of the church yard to where Joe was buried, in the distance was a young woman sitting on a bench with tears in her eyes and a baby in her arms. Russ was too involved in his thoughts of guilt, confusion and grief to notice them, and she was too overwhelmed with the emotions of being at the churchyard for the first time to notice him.

When Russ reached Joes grave, he sat down, and glad no one else was around, he talked to the grave, knowing in his mind that Joe could not really hear him, but it gave him some comfort any way. "Sorry, it has been a while since I have been here Joe, I guess you probably would not want me here anyway, afterall it is my brother who is the cause of you being here, I just don't know what to do, it seems of late, everything has been messed up, Mercedes and I are together still, but I cant help but feel guilty over what happened, I just wish I could turn the time back." Russ laughs at himself at the irony and then says "I wish I could take a lot of things back, if only I had trusted HER, I cant help think none this would have happened. You know what she meant to me, and if she had been around, there would be no me and Sophie for Sam to have got so angry about" "I am so sorry Joe, why couldn't I see what he was like, maybe I could have stopped all this some how. I am going to go now Joe, bye"

Just as Russ got up, he had noticed that on Joes grave, there was an identical bouquet of white roses, and something inside him compelled him to read the cards inscription. "Dear Joe, I could not have asked for a more supportive friend than you, I could not have gotten over the past, without your help, you will always be in our hearts, Love D & L"

Later that day, Russ and Mercedes were in the SU Bar, but Russ seems distracted. "Earth to Russ, are you there"

"Sorry Mercedes, what did you say?"

"I was trying to get your attention, what's wrong you've been distracted all afternoon"

"I was just thinking that's all"

"What about, seems serious?"

"Its nothing don't worry Mercedes"

"Its not nothing, something is bothering you, what is it?"

"You're not going to like it"

"Why, what have you done"?

"Nothing, I just went to the cemetery earlier today, that's all"

"Oh, so you are on a guilt trip again are you, look, everyone else wants us to fail Russ, our relationship is hard enough as it is without you going on a guilt trip all the time."

"Its not that exactly,"

"Russ, whenever you go, it is exactly like that" Mercedes shouted, "its like every time you go, you start questioning us and if you made the right decision to stay in the village with me"

"Mercedes, calm down, its not that, not completely any way, its just whilst I was there, there were some roses left on the graves"

"So what, that's what people do, leave flowers etc"

"There is no need to be sarcastic, it's just that there was something familiar about the writing, but I just can't work out why"

"Well who did it say it was from, could it be someone from college, or work"

"I don't think so, as it said love from D and L, and don't know of two people with those initials that new both Joe and the twins"

"Just forget it, why does it matter?"

"I don't know, it is strange, I got a funny feeling when I saw them at the grave"

"What kind of feeling, you are making no sense Russ"

"I can't explain, just forget it, you are right, it probably does not matter"


	4. Chapter 4

When Russ' alarm went of the next morning, instead of waking up refreshed after a good nights sleep, he felt like he could sleep for the rest of the day. He had a restless night, for some reason he was unable to get the image roses at the graveside out of his mind, he knew that he had seen the hand writing somewhere before, but he could not place where he knew it from. Something in the back of his mind was telling him he should know instantly whose writing it was, and spent most of the night tossing and turning, whilst his brain was working overtime. Russ dragged himself out of bed, and into the shower.

Since his family left the village, he had been crashing in a mates' spare room, it was meant to be temporary, but they decided to carry on the arrangements for a while longer, as it helped his mate with the rent. Russ had stayed with the McQueen's for a couple of days at first but felt that he was imposing on the family, not to mention it was too much too soon for him and Mercedes, when they were still getting to know each other, so his mates spare room was a blessing.

Meanwhile at the flat, Louise and her guests are enjoying a calm leisurely breakfast, that is until Louise asks "when you going to see him?"

"Later today, I guess, I've been trying to work out how to say it, but I still don't know how to"

"Mercedes has an appointment booked at three this afternoon, it may be an idea to do it then, when she is defiantly not going to be around him, do you have the address for him that I gave you?"

"That maybe an idea, I don't want to hurt his relationship with her, but at the same time, I don't want her around when I tell him"

"Believe me, I don't think that Russ feels for her the way she does for him, If you ask me he still holds a torch for you"

"Lou, please don't, I've enough to deal with at the moment, besides, when I tell him the truth, he will probably hate me,"

"You're telling me you don't still love him?"

"You know how I feel about him Lou, but a lot of time has passed. I'm not the same person as I was before, I've changed a lot, anyway, my life is in Rome now, besides this is about Lucy not me, I need to find out the truth, and when he finds out the secrets I've been keeping, he probably wont forgive me"

"I am sure he will, he knows how much he hurt you before, and how hard it was for you to deal with what happened"

"What if this flat mate of his is there, when I go round, or what if Russ is not even in, or what if he does not even want to speak to me, so I cant tell him the truth, or what about if I tell him the truth, he tells me he doesn't want to know or how about…

"Calm down, your panicking" Louise interrupted her, "I am sure it will be fine, how about, I call Russ, and ask him to come round here, I could say I need a favour, I can take Lucy out with me for an hour or so, so at least you can have some time on your own, to sit and talk to him without interruptions"

"That would be great, are you sure you don't mind, what about the salon?"

"The salon will be fine for a couple of hours, besides, I don't fancy being their when Mercedes is there for her appointment, I doubt I could resist rubbing her face in what is about to hit her"

"Lou, don't, I am not here to come between them, that's not my intention, Russ has moved on and I have to accept that"

A couple of hours later, Russ receives a call

"Hi Louise, sure, I can come around this afternoon…what type of emergency… sure you can tell me when I get there.. Ok, see you at three… bye"

"Ok that was strange" Russ says to his flat mate Steve

"what was?"

"I got a really strange call from Louise, some urgent favour she needs me to do this afternoon"

"what kind of urgent favour"

"that's whats strange about it, she did not say, she just said I would understand later"

"hey you never know Russ, your luck may be in there with Louise" Steve joked

"No thanks, Louise is just a mate, Mercedes is a handful at times, without adding Louise in the mix, I have not got a death wish" Russ jokingly replied.

Later in the afternoon, Louise is at the salon, "by the way Carmel, I will be popping out for an hour or two later, will you be okay here at the salon"

"yeah no problem, going anywhere nice"

"just taking Lucy out for a while, her mum has something she needs to do, so I am giving her a break"

"that's nice, you two been friends for long?"

"A little while, funnily though we weren't close in the beginning, infact we practically hated each other for a while"

"oh why was that"

"we are just quite different people, but at the same time, we are very alike"

"what changed"

"what do you mean"

"I mean why did you become friends in the end"

"things happen in life that bond people"

"what do you mean"

"it does not matter", states Louise, eager to change the subject, not really wanting to think about the past.

Its 2.45 in the afternoon, Louise returns to the flat from the salon, to find her friend pacing up and down the room, obviously nervous of the events that will unfold. "Sit down, It will be fine" "that's easy for you to say" her friend snapped back,

"Sorry Lou, I did not mean to snap, I am just on edge."

"don't worry, I know you are nervous"

"that's an understatement, terrified is more like it"

"Is Lucy ready for me to take her out"

"yes she is, her stuff is in the bag over there, there is everything you'll need from nappies to baby formula, you're great for doing this"

"no problem, we are going to have some fun aren't we Lucy?" Louise says as she picks Lucy up to put her in the pram, and goes out the door. "see you later, we'll be back about 5ish, give me a call if you want me to come back earlier, or need us to stay out longer"

"will do Louise, thanks"

Mercedes walks into the salon, and greets her sister, and then asks "where's Louise, not here again?" "shes gone to look after her friends kid for a couple of hours" "is her mate mad or sommat, who would consider leaving a baby with Cruella De Vil" "Merc, don't be so horrible" "anyway lets get started on your spray tan"

20 Minutes later, Russ knocks on the door of Louise's flat, however when the door is opened, it is not Louise that answers. Russ is shocked, and lost for words when the door is answered by…


	5. Chapter 5

"Dani!" Russ exclaimed in shock

"Hi Russ, its been a while"

"That's an understatement, it's been over a year, what's going on, Louise called me and said there is an emergency"

"Sorry about that, she did that for me, as there is something I need to tell you, and I wasn't sure you would come"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can"

"Sorry, I am a bit in shock here, this was the last thing I expected, you look great though"

"Thanks" Dani replied, blushing, seeing Russ again gave her the old feelings of butterflies in her stomach, whenever she was near him, Russ could not help the old attraction towards her re-appear.

Russ and Dani enter Louise's flat, and Dani asks him to take a seat, she then goes to the kitchen to make them both a drink. As she walks into the kitchen, Russ can't help but stare at her, noticing that she has not changed much, but he hair is shorter than it used to be. It is then that it clicks to him, why he recognised the writing on the card that was left with the roses, it was Dani's writing.

"You were at the churchyard weren't you" Russ questions as she walks back into the room with the coffees.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I saw a card with the roses, I thought I recognised the writing, but could not place it, and you only signed it with a D" Another question then arose in Russ' mind, "who's L"

Dani almost chocked on coffee she was drinking, "what?"

"The card, you signed it Love D and L, D is obviously you, who is L, sorry forget I asked that, it is none of my business if you are with someone else now"

"Its not like that," Dani replied hesitantly, "infact that is why I am here"

"I'm sorry, I don't follow"

"L is for Lucy, my daughter"

"Your what?" Russ asks, in more shock than before

"My daughter, that's why I came here, there is something I need to tell you, and ask as well, you may not like what you hear."

"I'm listening"

"I don't know where to start, I have been running this over my head since I decided to bring her here, and I still don't know how to tell you"

"How about from the beginning"

"OK, as I said you probably wont like what I have to tell you, and you will probably hate me for deceiving you but …"

"I could never hate you" Russ interrupted.

"Believe me Russ, you have every right to when you find out what happened,"

"Dani, I.."

"Please Russ, just let me explain, It started not long after I had left Hollyoaks, you know I went to Italy, to visit my grandparents, not long after I arrived there, I started to feel ill. I was sick nearly every day, at first I thought that it was a bug, or because of my nerves because of the stress of what happened with" Dani pauses, trying to regain composure, as she is starting to get upset at the memories of what happened. "With Andy, anyway, after a couple of weeks of feeling ill, nana insisted she make an appointment for me at the doctors. To cut a long story short, it turned out I was pregnant" Dani takes a deep breath, and can tell that Russ is shocked and confused by what she is telling him. "Anyway, I was scared and did not know what to do, after a while I realised I wanted the baby, I was still dealing with everything that happened between us, the rape, and my depression, that I could not think straight, but somehow, finding out that I was carrying Lucy, gave me something positive to focus on."

"Is she mine?" asks Russ, rather shakily

"That's why I am here, and this is why I needed to see you, for all of our sakes, the honest, short answer is I don't know, I hope she is, with all my heart, but I don't know" Dani then starts crying, with her head in her hands

"What do you mean you don't know" Russ shouts, "you trick me to come here, tell me about a baby I did not know existed, and that you kept a secret from me to then tell me you don't know if I am the father!" Russ continues.

As Russ shouts, Dani's crying increases, Russ starts pacing the floor, then after a few minutes Dani continues "I want her to be yours Russ, believe me I do, the other option is too painful for me to consider, but that is why I am here, to tell you about Lucy, and to ask you if you for your help finding the truth"

Russ calms down a bit, seeing how devastated that Dani is, and through his anger, he can see that the person he loves, is in pain. "I don't understand what you mean Dani, what do you mean, how can I help you find out the truth, and why is me not being the father too painful?" the truth of the matter suddenly then dawns on Russ, "you mean that it is either my baby or.." Russ swallows hard, not wanting to voice his name "or Andy's?" Dani nods her head and then breaks down in tears once again.

This time instead of yelling at her, Russ walks towards where Dani is seated and kneels at her feet, he pulls her into his arms, holding her whilst she sobs her heart out, and Russ cant help but let his own tears fall. They were tears of sorrow and anger, over the path of destruction that Andy and Sam had bought into their lives


	6. Chapter 6

Russ is lying on his bed at the flat, his mind going over the conversation he and Dani had had that afternoon, after Russ comforted Dani, once their tears had subsided he and Dani talked more about Lucy, why Dani had not come back to the village to tell him about the baby, and about there lives now.

Whilst Russ still had an element of anger, about the fact that she kept the fact he may be a father from him for so longer, he understood why, and he understood that Dani was not strong enough emotionally at the time to deal with the situation. Of confronting the very real possibility that the father of her child could be the person who attacked her, the person who made her no longer want to face living. He also knew that she had found out about Andy not being left dead at the quarry, and about his return. It turns out that she stayed in touch with both Joe and Louise, whilst she was gone, and that both had known of Lucy's existence and had kept it from him.

The ringing of his mobile phone interrupts his thoughts. Russ checks to see who it is, when he realises that it is Mercedes, he ignores the phone call, he had too much to think about and deal with, without adding Mercedes into the picture.

Louise and Lucy return to the flat, to see Dani sitting preparing dinner in the kitchen for them. "Hi how did it go?" Louise asks

"As well as it could be expected, he was angry at first, but he had calmed down once he realised why I was so scared about confronting the truth"

"That's good, has he agreed to it then?"

"Yes he has, thankfully, we have made the appointment for the day after tomorrow"

"At least when the DNA tests come through, you will know the truth and can move on with your lives"

"Maybe, but I have a feeling it wont be that simple"

"I know, but at least then you will know what you are dealing with"

"True, I know what I want the answer to be, I really don't want her to be Andy's child, but no matter what, I will love her any way, at least we will find out if she is or isn't Russ's baby"

"What will you do if she doesn't turn out to be Russ' child?"

"Just carry on the way I have, just me and her, and I have my family supporting me. God knows what I will tell her when she is older if she asks who her daddy is. I look at her sometimes, and thinks she looks like Russ, I am convinced she has his eyes, but I don't know, maybe its wishful thinking, and I see it because I want to see it."

"What will happen if she is Russ' child, your life is in Rome, and his is here, do you think you would ever come back to live here?"

"I honestly don't know, Russ has asked to see her, so he's coming around again tomorrow, so that has to be a good sign, but as you said, my life is in Rome, and to be honest, even if it wasn't, I don't think I could move back here, as there are too many bad memories."

Meanwhile at Russ' flat, Russ is still in his room, this time, instead of just lying on his bed, he is flicking through some old photos, and comes across one of him and Dani together. He can't help thinking how happy and good they looked together in the picture. His phone rings again, for the forth time, and as the times before, he ignores the call, and goes back to looking through the photos. He stays like that for another hour or so, until he hears a knock on the flat door. When he goes to answer it, Mercedes is on the other side.

"Hi, where were you, I thought we were meant to be going out for a drink" Mercedes asks, obviously in a bad mood with him.

"Sorry, I completely forgot, I'm not feeling to well, so I went for a lie down" Russ lied, he felt guilty for doing so, but he had too much on his mind, and wanted to work out his feelings on the situation, before having to explain everything to Mercedes

"You could have answered my calls though and told me" ranted Mercedes

"Sorry, my phone was on silent, so I did not hear it" He lied again.

"Ok, I forgive you, how about you let nurse Mercedes make you feel better" she said, trying to be seductive.

However, Russ's response was not what she anticipated. "Sorry Mercedes, not tonight, all I want to do is crawl into bed and sleep, I will give you a call tomorrow alright" "Ok then" she replied, not hiding the disappointment from her voice.

Russ went back to his room alone, and back to his thoughts, photographs and memories.


	7. Chapter 7

"How did it go?" Louise asked later the next evening, as she walked back into the flat. "Good, Lucy seemed to take to Russ straight away. It was strange, just watching her in his arms, it just felt..." Dani pauses, trying to find the right words "it felt right, felt natural"

Flashback to earlier that morning, there is a knock at the door, Louise answers the door, "Hi Russ, come in, they are in the living room" "Thanks Louise," "no problem, I've got to go to the salon, so I'll see you around," "ok Louise, bye" "bye Russ" Just as she leaves the flat she shout to Dani that she will be back later after work. Russ walks hesitantly to the living room, and is mesmerised by what he sees. Sitting down on the floor, is the one person he had never really got over, playing with a young baby, a baby that quite possibly was his.

"Hi" Russ states, "Hello" Dani replies obviously nervous of the situation. "So this is Lucy?" Russ asks, "Yes she is," Dani picks up the baby, and talking to her as she does, Dani says "Lucy look, we have a visitor, this is Russ", Russ has his first chance to see the baby properly, "hello Lucy, your mummy told me all about you, can I…" hesitant to continue his question, not sure if it is the right thing to do, given that they did not know the truth yet, he continued any way, "can I hold her, if you don't mind?" "Of course I don't mind" Dani handed the baby to Russ, and Lucy just looked up at him, and smiled.

Dani could not help the emotions she felt seeing her daughter in his arms, happy and excited, but at the same time fearful of the possibility that he was not Lucy's father. The three of them spent the morning together, Russ and Dani talking about everything and anything but the DNA test that loomed over them.

"Do you fancy a Chinese tonight, I am not in the mood for cooking anything?" Louise asked, bringing Dani back out of her memories of earlier that day. "That's a good idea, we can have a girly chat, we have not had that properly since I've been back, besides it will help take my mind off tomorrow"

"What time is the appointment?"

"Its at 11.30, so Russ is picking us up at 11.00"

"How's Russ taking this?"

"Better than I thought he would, he seems fairly calm about it, he is still in shock I think, but he does not seem to hate me for it"

"I told you he wouldn't"

"He has every right to hate me though, I have kept this from him for so long, when he was holding her today, I felt a real sense of guilt, I cant help think that if she is his child, that because of me he has missed so much time with her already"

"I know, but you cant take the past back Dani, things happen for a reason, and at least you have told him now, you could've never told him."

Meanwhile at Russ flat, he gets a knock on the door. He answers the door with apprehension, knowing who is on the other side, and that no doubt there would be hell to pay for what he is about to tell her.

"Hi Russ, what's a matter, you sounded like there's an emergency"

"Kind of Mercedes, you may want to sit down"

"Ok, what is it"

"I wasn't exactly honest with you yesterday, when I said I was feeling unwell, something has happened and I needed some time to get my head around it, to be honest, I still haven't come to terms with everything, but you should know the score"

"Russ you're scaring me, it's not the cancer, its not back is it?" Mercedes asks, knowing that Russ had gone for a check a week or so earlier "no, nothing like that" he replied. "What is it then?"

"Someone from my past showed up in the village, she had something to tell me" "She? Who is she?"

"Dani, an old girlfriend of mine, she left the village over a year ago"

"Why has she come back now?" Mercedes asks suspiciously

"You had better sit down"

"Why do I think I'm not going to like this" she replies whilst sitting down

"Probably because you aren't, you see she did not come back alone, she bought someone with her, a baby"

"Your baby?" Mercedes questions

"I don't know, hopefully she is mine"

"What do you mean you don't know, some kind of slapper was she?" Mercedes shouts

"No she wasn't a slapper," Russ shouts back, defensively

"What then? Come on you are telling me that you don't know if you are the kids father, and at the same time you are hoping that you are!" she screams

"Calm down Merc,"

"Don't tell be to calm down, my boyfriend is telling me he is hoping he is the father of someone else's brat! And I am meant to calm down! Who is this Dani any way, you've never mentioned her before "

"Look, that's something personal, there is a lot of things that happened between Dani and I, that I don't really want to go into right now, I am still trying to get my head around everything that has happened, and I don't need this right now."

"You don't need this now!" she screams back "how am I meant to react to this Russ!"

"I am sorry Mercedes, but I can't go into this in detail right now, but Dani and I have an appointment tomorrow, for the DNA tests to be done, so we know what the situation is?"

"What will you do? If this kid is yours?"

"Honestly, I don't know, seeing Lucy today I…"

"You what" Mercedes screamed, interrupting Russ,

"you have already seen her! And you are only telling me this now"

"I didn't mean to keep this a secret from you, it has come as a shock to me too"

"Hold on, is this Dani, the person who is staying with Louise"

"yes she is, how do you know that?"

"Carmel mentioned something about Louise having a friend and a kid staying with her for a couple of weeks, no wonder the conniving cow had a grin on her face when I was there the other day, she knew about this didn't she?"

"Louise knew of Lucy's existence, her and Dani are friends, and they kept in touch after she left"

Mercedes and Russ talk for a while longer, then Mercedes leaves Russ at the flat, contemplating the results of tomorrows test.


	8. Chapter 8

It's the morning of the test, Dani is rushing around the flat, she did not sleep very well last night, to worried about what would happen. Russ knocked at the door, and Dani let him in "sorry Russ, I am running a couple of minutes late" "no problem, we have plenty of time" Just as if on cue, Lucy started crying, whilst Dani was finishing getting ready, Russ went over to the crying baby, to see if he could soothe her tears, miraculously the moment he lifted her out of the baby bouncer, she quietened immediately. Dani cant help but notice and comment on it "She seems to like you, its not many that she does that for" In her mind Dani cant help but hope that it is a sign that he is Lucy's father and some how, instinctively Lucy knows this, she sighs, trying to get that thought out of her head, for fear of disappointment.

The three of them set of, heading towards the clinic where the tests would be done, there was an uncomfortable silence in the car, Dani and Russ too enveloped in their own thoughts to make small talk.

When they arrived at the clinic and sat in the waiting room, and time seemed to go so slowly every minute felt like an hour.

Eventually they were called into the doctor's office, who explained to them what would happen, and that it would take five days for the results to come back. The doctor took the samples from the three of them, and it was over in minutes, both Dani and Russ could not believe in their minds, that something that could change the rest of their lives, only takes a few minutes in a doctors surgery.

By the time they had gotten out the surgery, both were getting hungry, so Russ suggested they go to and get something to eat at a restaurant near by. Dani agreed, the atmosphere was lighter now than it had been on the way to the test, though it was still on both of there minds that in 5 days time, there lives could potentially change forever.

However to any other onlooker at the restaurant they looked like any other normal happy family, little did they know of the turmoil that they had been through over the years.


	9. Chapter 9

The last few days had passed, Russ spent time with Dani and Lucy, in an attempt to get to know them both (much to Mercedes chagrin), whilst initially he thought that Dani had not changed, apart from her hair, he had noticed other subtle differences about her, she was defiantly stronger than she was before emotionally, and she was softer in a way, he could not explain it, but she was less of a daddy's girl, and more her own woman, and he liked what he saw. He realised he was falling for her all over again, though a part of him conceded that he had never really fell out of love with her in the first place. However, he was too afraid to deal with his love for her, time had moved on, he was with Mercedes, and she had her life with Lucy in Rome.

Dani and Russ had both agreed that if Lucy was his child, that he could come and see her whenever he wanted, and that Dani's spare room in her house in Rome was available whenever he wanted to come and visit.

In truth Dani wanted more than that, she wanted him to be with her, but she had no idea of the internal conflict that he was having over his feelings for her. She knew that Russ still found her attractive, as she would catch him watching her now and again, when he was visiting Lucy. But she wanted more; she needed him to love her like he used to, to have something based on more than attraction, and the fact that they may have a child together. When she decided to come back to the village, she promised herself she would not allow herself to be hurt by him again, and neither did she want to disrupt his life that he had built up here.

Dani received a call from Russ, it was late and he was not sure whether to call her. "Hi, its me I've not woken you have I," "no I could not sleep, my mind is to busy thinking about tomorrow" "I know what you mean, I cant sleep either" "why don't you come over, Louise is asleep, and I could do with some company, maybe we can talk some more" Dani suggested

"that's a good idea, I'll be round in a few minutes"

Ten minutes later, Russ knocks gently at the door, not wanting to wake up either Louise or Lucy. Dani answers the door in her pyjamas, and Russ comes in. Dani suggests opening a bottle of wine, so they do and then sit on the sofa together, just reminiscing over the past, finally able to confront the reasons the relationship broke up and Dani leaving. By 12.30 in the morning, neither of them were still any where near tired so they decided to watch a DVD together.

That is how Louise found them, both of them curled up together on the sofa, some point in the early hours of the morning, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Russ awoke first, from hearing Louise in the kitchen, and for a moment, allowed him to think how good it was to have Dani back in his arms. Dani woke within a couple of minutes of him, and initially both felt uncomfortable about being so close to one another after all this time. The discomfort passed quickly though, and both joined Louise in the kitchen for some breakfast.

After breakfast was over, Russ excused himself, telling Dani he would be back in half an hour or so, as he would go back home to get changed, and would be back to pick her up for the Doctors appointment to get the results. As he left, Russ gently kissed Dani on her cheek.

Dani turned around as she closed the front door behind Russ, to see a smirk on her friends face. "Don't start Lou, nothing happened, we are just friends"

"At the moment maybe, but you to looked very close this morning, fast asleep on the sofa"

"Its not like that, neither of us could sleep last night, and he phoned for a chat, so I asked him to come round, we just sat and talked for a couple of hours and then decided to watch a film, and we just fell asleep in front of the sofa"

"Come on," Louise tormented, "you two looked mighty close when I saw you this morning"

"Knock it off Lou, he doesn't think of me that way anymore, he is with her now, and as you well know, we were both fully clothed, nothing happened at all"

"So you are telling me, if he had kissed you last night, you would not have responded?"

"Lou, I said pack it in"

Sensing her friends' discomfort, Louise dropped the teasing and changed the subject. In truth, Louise hit a raw nerve, as Dani knew in her heart, that had he kissed her, she would no longer be able to keep the wall up that she had built around her so she would not get hurt.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait with you until Russ gets back?" Louise asks, as she is about to leave for work.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, he should be here in a couple of minutes anyway"

"Ok, if you are sure, you know where I am if you need me, give me a call when you know the results"

"I will do, thanks, see you later"

"Bye" Louise states as she leaves the flat. Leaving Dani alone with her thoughts and her baby.

Not long after Louise has left, Russ arrives back at the flat, "you ready" he asks, taking a deep breath, Dani replies "as well as I can be" "it will turn out alright" Russ tries to comfort her, and puts an arm around her. "Lets go," he says. The two of them exit the flat, both filled with apprehension and nerves.

Not long after Louise has opened the salon, Mercedes comes around again, to see Carmel. "You here again," quips Louise, "I need to have a word with Carmel, not that its any of your business" Louise hears Mercedes call here a nosey cow beneath her breath, but Louise decides to ignore it, smiling to herself, "if only she saw what I did this morning" she thinks to herself

"She's with a client, she will be out soon," Louise states to Mercedes.

"Fine I will wait"

"If you must," replies Louise

A short while later, Carmel's customer leaves the back room, and gives Louise the money, Louise tells Carmel that Mercedes is waiting for her, and Louise then goes into the back office. After a few minutes, Louise goes back into the main area of the salon, to over hear Mercedes being nasty about her again, and Carmel telling her to be quiet.

Pretending that she did not hear what Mercedes had said about her, she asks Mercedes if she did anything nice last night, Mercedes is suspicious of this, as it is not like Louise and her to have small talk, so offhandly, Mercedes just said "what's it to you"

Louise can't help but rub it in, knowing that she shouldn't, but she still could not resist.

"Just wondered that's all, seeing as you weren't with Russ last night" "What is that meant to mean" Mercedes replied, (what Louise did not know, was that Mercedes had tried to make plans last night with Russ, but he blew her off, stating he had too much on his mind). "Nothing, just that he was at mine last night, with Dani and Lucy"

"So what, he popped around for a couple of hours to see the baby, it may be his kid after all"

"That's funny, Lucy was in bed by the time he came around, and he was still here for breakfast this morning" Louise knew what she was insinuating, but could not resist. Whilst she knew nothing had happened between them last night, she could see the chemistry between Russ and Dani was still there, but both of them were too stubborn or afraid to admit it.

"You're lying" accused Mercedes

"Am I?" Louise answered with a smirk

"Yes you are, he would never do that to me"

"Wouldn't he, come one what goes around, comes around and all that"

"What's that meant to mean"

"He cheated on Sophie with you, what's to say that he would not cheat on you with Dani?"

Mercedes storms out of the salon, and Louise continues to grin, though at the same time, she feels guilty for implicating Dani, when her friend was innocent.

Not long after, with Louise's comments going around her head, Mercedes phones Russ,

"Where were you last night?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" he replies

"Exactly what I asked"

"I was at Louise's"

"Did you stay at the flat last night"

"I did but its not what you think?"

"Isn't it Russ? What do I think eh? My boyfriend spends the night at someone else's flat, what am I meant to think"

"Look Mercedes I cant talk now, I am about to go to the doctors to get the test results, I will talk to you later"

"Don't bother, I know where your loyalties are!" Mercedes screams at him down the phone, and then hangs up

Dani realises that she found out that he stayed at the flat, and apologises to Russ "I am sorry, I did not want to cause you and her problems" "don't worry about it, I'll sort it out later with her, this is my priority right now" "Thanks Russ". Sensing Dani's nerves he grabs hold of her and squeezes it, trying to reassure her everything will be okay in the end. "Come on, let's go inside" Russ states, and the pair of them exit the car, and head towards the clinic.

When they get inside the clinic, they are shown straight to the Doctors office, who asks them both to sit. The doctor talks to them for a few minutes, explaining that he is aware that DNA test results can have consequences, and that if either or both wish, he can offer a referral to a councillor. Dani has Lucy in her arms, and as the doctor reads the results, Russ puts his arm around Dani's shoulders, in support. It is then that she realises, that no matter what the result is, Russ will be there for her and Lucy. The doctor reads out the results, and says to them "With an accuracy of 99.95 I can confirm the tests results show that…"


	10. Chapter 10

Author note: thanks to everyone who has sent feedback on the story, I am glad you are enjoying it, and I appreciate you taking the time to read the story. As promised, here is the next chapter:

"Mr Owen, you are the father".

Dani and Russ, sat there for a couple of minutes in a daze, then when she realised that it was true, and that her attacker could not have fathered her child, she smiled, and a huge sense of relief washed over her. Russ too was speechless, finally realising that he was a father. He also realised for the first time, that he was happy about that, not just because did not want Dani to have had to deal with the alternative option, but also over the last few days, he had started to fall in love with the baby Dani was holding in her arms.

They both walked out of the doctor's office in silence, both processing the thoughts in their minds. When they got to the car, Russ took Lucy out of Dani's arms and put her in the baby seat in the car, only then registering that it is own daughter he was holding in his arms.

Russ turned around to Dani, and realised she looked like she was about to cry, he held her, calming her, and when she finally did she answered his questioning look "sorry, about that, I guess it is the relief and the stress of it all finally getting best of me" "don't be silly" Russ replied smiling, and still holding her " you have every right to be emotional at the moment" just as they were about to let go of each other, they both looked into the others eyes, they kissed each other gently at first, then it became more passionate, until they were interrupted by Lucy's crying from inside the car.

They drove home in silence, both feeling awkward about the kiss, Dani thinking that Russ regretted it, and Russ thinking that Dani kissed him because she was in an emotional daze with everything that had happened.

When they pulled up at the flat, Dani asked him to come in, but Russ said he couldn't, that he had to do something, but would pop around later. As Dani got out of the car Russ turned to her and said "about the kiss…"

Dani, thinking that he was going to say that it should not have happened, could not face hearing the words, so she interrupted him and said "forget it Russ, its Ok, I know you've moved on, lets just put it down to the upheaval of the last few days, and forget it happened" not seeing the disappointed look on his face, she got Lucy out of the.

It was not until got indoors to the safety of the flat, and closed the door, did Dani let the mask slip, and a tear fall over what might have been between her and Russ had she stayed in the village all that time ago. She cursed herself for the tear, as she swore to herself she would not let herself admit how she felt for him, she could not risk her heart been broken all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

After the day that they found that Russ was Lucy's dad, Russ saw them everyday, yet neither Russ or Dani could voice their true feelings for the other, and neither bought up the subject of the kiss again. Time was running out for them, as Dani and Lucy were leaving in two days for the flight back to Rome. Louise could tell that something had happened between them, neither Dani nor Russ would tell her what it was.

That night Russ was at Louise's flat, he had just tucked a sleeping Lucy into the travel cot in Louise's spare room, and kissed her on the head, Louise watched Dani, who stood at the door to the room. Dani, not realising she was being watched, turned around, to see Louise watching her. It was then that Louise saw the look of real love in Dani's eye, and it was then her heart broke for her friend, whilst pretending to be strong, she could finally see that Dani was not as strong as the mask she had was making her out to be, and was too afraid of being rejected by him to tell him how she felt.

She also realised, that Dani was oblivious to the looks that Russ gave to her, when he thought no one was watching him. Sure he had Mercedes, but his feelings for her were nothing in comparison to how he felt about Dani. It was then that Louise decided that she would confront Dani once Russ had gone.

"Time is running out Dani" she said a short time after Russ had left

"What do you mean?"

"You need to tell him the truth, about how you feel about him, you deserve to be happy"

"Look, he does not feel that way about me, I mean after I kissed him, he couldn't get far enough away from me, he made some excuse so he could not come into the…

"Wait" Louise interrupted "you are telling me you kissed? When and why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it doesn't matter, he does not feel the same way about me any more, and I am not going to make any more of a fool of myself than I already have done, I cant risk making it difficult for him to see Lucy, and it will do, if I tell him how I feel, we will both be uncomfortable"

"So you are not going to tell him at all? You already have what ifs about whether you should have left in the first place, do you want to be wondering what might have been if you don't open up to him"

"I have made up my mind Louise, he is with her now, he does not feel that way about me any more, so please end the subject"

Louise realising that she was banging her head against a brick wall dropped the subject. Dani on the other hand could not help the thoughts going around her head, and ended up having a very restless night.


	12. Chapter 12

Louise got home from work the next day to see her friend sitting in the flat on the floor in the hallway. She was sitting with her head in her hands and had obviously been sobbing.

"Honey, what's wrong" Louise asked, as she knelt down on the floor and took Dani in her arms.

I did it, I told him how I felt, I should have gone with my instinct, and kept quiet, I've made an idiot of myself, I swore when I left I would not let anyone hurt me again, I built a wall around me so no one could, why is it, whenever he is around I let it crumble" Dani said between sobs.

Flash back to a few hours earlier, Russ was helping Dani pack hers and Lucy's things for her flight the next day, both quiet and melancholy, both in their own worlds. With Louise's words in her head from the night before, she finally plucked up the courage to tell him how she felt, that she wanted them to be together, and not just so Lucy could have a father in her life permanently. Russ's response was not how she had hoped though, and realising that Louise was wrong, he did not still have feelings for her.

"Dani, I can't come with you, I have a life here, we have both changed, we are not the same as we were before, we are different people. I have my degree to finish, and I cant hurt Mercedes like that I care about her," He continued for a few minutes reeling why he and Dani could not be together, and then says his goodbyes to her and Lucy, knowing that he would not see them for a while, until he could fly to Rome for a visit in a month or so time. Earlier in the day, he had offered to take them to the airport, but Dani declined, stating she hated airport goodbyes.

Whilst Russ was there, she put a brave face on what he told her, and walked him to the door, after saying goodbye, and closing the door behind him, that is when Dani broke down, she lent against the wall in the hall way, and slid down it, breaking down in tears, which is how Louise found her half an hour later.

For the rest of the evening, Louise tried to cheer Dani up, and whilst Dani put on a front that she was ok, and that she just had a "mad moment" as Dani put it, Louise knew that her friends' heart was breaking.


	13. Chapter 13

Russ got back to the flat, to find the last person he wanted to see right now. Mercedes was sitting outside the flat, obviously waiting for him to return.

"We need to talk Russ,"

"Please Mercedes not now, I have just said good bye to my daughter, this is not the time"

"Yes it is the time Russ, you can't keep doing this to me"

"Doing what?"

"Since she's been back, I've been treated like I am second, actually no make that third, with her and the baby coming first and second"

"Its not like that, I've just had a lot to deal with"

"I know you have, it's more than that isn't it? I've been thinking, until she showed up, you never even mentioned her, I have heard of some of your other exes, but why not her? At first I thought that it was because she meant nothing to you, but now I think it is the exact opposite, that she still means something to you"

"I am sorry Mercedes, but things that happened between Dani and I before, well, its complicated, and it is not easy for me to talk about."

" I love you Russ, and I know you care about me, but I need to ask you one thing, please, if you feel anything for me at all, I need you to be honest"

"What is it?" Russ asks, hesitantly

"Do you love me" at this question, Russ is unable to answer, Mercedes realising that he is unable to say it, sighs, realising that she has lost.

"I thought as much, since she has been here, you've been distant. You're still in love with her aren't you?"

For the first time, Russ is able to admit it to both himself and Mercedes, and replies, "yes I do" realising that only an hour before he hurt the one person he truly loved.

"I am sorry Mercedes, I never meant to hurt you, I care about you I…" Mercedes interrupts Russ, and says "I know, I am sorry too" With that Mercedes kisses Russ on the cheek, and tells him goodbye.

As Mercedes walks away from the flat, she accidentally walks into Steve, Russ's flat mate, "sorry Steve" noticing that Mercedes is obviously upset, he asks her what is wrong, Mercedes is not in the mood for conversation, so she just tells him that she is fine, and rushes away.

As lets himself into the flat, he can see that Russ is obviously upset, assuming that he and Mercedes had another fight, Steve cant resist asking "what you fighting over now" Russ however was not listening, so replied "sorry mate what was that" "I just asked what you and Mercedes had fallen out over this time," "we've not fallen out, we have broken up"

"Sorry mate, I didn't realise"

"Don't worry, its for the best, it was not fair on her, especially how I feel about" Russ stops, not really wanting to carry on.

"Feel about what"

"Forget it, it does not matter" Russ replied

"It obviously does, you look awful mate"

Needing someone to talk to, that would not judge him, Russ told Steve the whole story, from him and Dani getting together to the cancer, then what had happened because of Andy and his brother, and how he treated her afterwards, him not believing her, and how he felt when he found out about her going to the college roof, right up to her leaving and thinking that he had killed Andy, even telling him when begging her to stay with him, he told her he wanted her to marry him, and he would go with her to Italy.

He also told him of Dani's confession earlier in the day, that she still loved him and wanted the three of them to be a family. Steve, as the voice of reason, could not help but ask what is he still doing here, why is he not with Dani.

"I cant, I have caused her so much pain over the years, I cant risk hurting her again, especially not now that Lucy is involved, I cant hurt our daughter, too much time has passed, and too much hurt and misery has happened."

"Sound to me, that you have hurt her anyway, by telling her that you cant be with them, why don't you give it ago, you said yourself you still love her, and want to be with her, and she has made her choice, she was strong enough to put her heart on the line and tell you how she feels"

"Its too late, she is going tomorrow morning, besides, I don't think I could handle it, if we gave it ago, and it doesn't work out,"

"So that's why you said no to Dani then was it?" stated Steve

"What do you mean?"

"Fear. It sounds to me that you are too afraid to try and make this work, afraid that you will loose her again, and that you would be back to square one, and if that's the case, you are going to spend the rest of your life with regrets that you have not taken a chance, Either that or by the time you have come to your senses she will have move on and it will be too late"

Later that night, Russ went to bed, with Steve's words going around his mind, and Russ questioned his own motives, was Steve right? Was fear clouding his judgement?


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: Well here is it the final chapter, hope you enjoy it, thankyou to everyone who has submitted feedback for the story, maybe one day I will get around to doing a sequel.

Chapter 14

"Oh well Lucy, its just you and me again, of course your grand parents and the rest of our family will spoil us both, I just wish I could give you your daddy, but his life is not with us in Rome" Dani says sadly to the baby, just they are waiting yet again for another announcement for their flight, this time the flight is back home, and away from him. "Your daddy is a good man Lucy, I am sure he will be there for you whenever you need him, and he will come and visit you"

Dani sighs, she cant help but wonder what might have been, had she stayed in the village all that time ago, and never moved to Rome. She wonders whether the three of them could have been a proper family, but as a tear almost falls from her eye, she pulls herself out of her thoughts, not wanting to humiliate herself in public, by bursting into tears, even though that is what she felt like doing.

She looks at the announcement board, and sees that her flight is delayed, "great this is the last thing I need right now" she thinks to herself as Lucy gets fidgety yet again. She decides to go over to the café and get something to eat, not knowing how long it would be before her flight was going to be announced.

An hour later, the an announcement is made, that her flight is about to board, she gathers her things and carries Lucy to the boarding gate, just as she arrives at the gate she hears someone call her name. She turns around, not daring to believe her eyes. When she realises she is not seeing things, and he is really there. She asks him what he is doing here, and he replies, "If the offer is still open, I want to be with you both"

"What about everything you said yesterday, about it being for the wrong reasons, that we had separate lives"

"If I'm honest, I was scared, scared that it wont work out, that I will end up hurting you all over again, and Lucy in the process."

"But what changed, why are you here now"

"Because I realised that I am more scared of loosing you, and not giving it a go, than anything else. I still love you, and always have done, even if I could not admit it to myself, these last couple of week, whilst they've been difficult, the same time they've been amazing. I want to try again with you, and not because we have a child together, but because I need you in my life."

"What about your life here, your friends, your degree, you belongings, what about Mercedes?"

"My life has not been the same since Sam, that's why mum, dad and Nic left, I stuck it out and it got better, but people still see me as his brother, as for my friends, I can still stay in touch with them and visit, besides I have done most of the stuff for the degree anyway, I have spoken to college on the phone on the way here all I have to do is fly back for a week for the finals, and they will still let me graduate. Mercedes and I talked last night, and we broke up, its not fair on her, she would always have been second best, and she realised that. I have a bag packed, and tickets for this flight in my hand, all you have to do is say yes, that you want us together, please don't tell me you have changed your…"

Dani interrupted him with a deep, passionate kiss, "I take that is a yes then" Russ joked, "it's defiantly a yes" Dani replied. To that Russ kissed Dani once again, and then took Lucy out of her mums' arms, and kissed his daughter on her head, then carried her to the plane.

The young family went off to start their new life together, full of promise, knowing that the path would not be easy but together they would manage it.

The End

Thank you to everyone for your reviews, I appreciated it.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: Well here is it the final chapter, hope you enjoy it, thankyou to everyone who has submitted feedback for the sto

Author Note: Its funny how you can watch something all over again and have new inspiration, I just found some old hollyoaks episodes from 2005, with Dani and Russ together, and I am tempted to pick this story up with a sequal or a new russ/dani fic, just wondering if anyone is still interested after all these years??


End file.
